heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Hey Arnold!: Season 6 (Fan Project)
Hey Arnold!: Season 6 (or HA6S for short) was a fan project created by fans of the original Hey Arnold! TV series. The episodes are depicted in comic book format and feature new storylines and characters. As of 2011, several one-shot gag comics have been released on the project web site featuring various characters. In 2012, the project was put on hiatus. As of June 28, 2013, there is motion to pull this project out of hiatus, however as of 2016 it has most likely been cancelled as many of the pages associated with the blog have been deleted or abandoned. Proposed Episodes Photography Urban Legend This is the pilot episode of the series. Helga's Bow It's the anniversary of the day Helga first met Arnold in preschool, so she decides to wear her original bow, ignoring her usual concerns for it's safety. Unfortunately, it ends up in the possession of none other than Curly, who plans to give to Rhonda as a present. Potty Mouth No description The New Girl in Town When a girl just as rich and fancy as Rhonda comes to PS.118 and hosts a party at the same time as Rhonda's next one, war breaks out as the two girls compete for popularity. Helga on Court In order to impress Gerald and Arnold, Phoebe and Helga decide to join the volleyball team. However, when a discrepancy in athletic talent occurs, the two girls struggle with their friendship. Hypnotism After Phoebe uses Arnold as part of a class demonstration on Hypnotism, the gang discover he will do absolutely anything they tell him when someone says the words 'Lemon Pudding', much to the enjoyment of Harold, Stinky, and Sid. Hillywood Sunset Arms gets an interesting visitor: Rex Smythe-Higgins II, Miles's enemy from the past, who turns out to be a famous director! When the infamous director says he would like to make a film at the old boarding house. Helga's Pet Helga’s pet monitor lizard is on the loose! How will Helga and Arnold find her beloved pet? Hey Arnold!'s The 10 Commandments The telling of the story of Moses. Helga Excels After doing better than Olga in an important test, Helga becomes the centre of her parents attention. However, she is soon driven to manically studying to keep her parents proud, eventually getting to the point where she has difficulty in thinking of up a poem. Runaway No description Harold Toughens Up No description Hey Helga! No description Arnold and Olga No description The Biggest Prank No description Hanging Around the Town No description Graduation Arnold and his fifth grade class are about to graduate from PS 118, but are split apart by wanting to go to separate high schools. Flying Solo The season finale that focuses on Arnold growing up without his parents, and what his grandparents went through (This episode leads into the cancelled Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie). The Perils of Phoebe Season Inconsistencies The season takes place after Season 5 and before Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie. At the end of the canon Hey Arnold! series, the last episode was "The Journal" which ended with Arnold finding a map of where his parents might have got lost. Thus, leading into the cancelled film. Season 6 appeared to not make any mention of the series finale. However, it was decided the season finale comic would link Season 6 to The Jungle Movie. Links Project Web Site Project Blog Project Forum Facebook Page Twitter Page YouTube Channel deviantART Page Category:Fan projects